Red Order: The Shifting Hero
by fictionrulesmylife97
Summary: When Kasumi and Eijiro begin their first year at U.A., it's everything they could hope for! And more… "I heard that twins who have Quirks sometimes form a bond that they can communicate through. Do you guys have that?" "I wish! We've tried a lot of things to check it. One time, Kasumi rode her bike straight into a wall just to see if I could feel anything..." Bakugo/OC. Twin!Fic.
1. First Day Hype!

***THIS FIC CONTAINS SWEARING BECAUSE BAKUGO BUT ALSO BECAUSE KASUMI + NO FOOD IS A BAD COMBINATION***

 **So I'd hate to be seen as one of those people who never updates their story after the first chapter, so I'm giving you guys advance warning. At the moment, my main focus is my other story 'Foresight: The Knowing Hero' (Todoroki/OC), but once I've finished the second season in a few weeks, I'll begin updating this story regularly.**

 **I was really excited about this one and I hope you guys are as well! Kasumi and Bakugo's relationship will definitely be a slow-burn (which I _hate_ slow-burns, but in order for it to be genuine it kind of has to be), but still enjoyable in the lead-up! :)**

 **Note: Contains** ** _very very minor_** **manga spoilers about Eijiro Kirishima, but nothing life-changing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or any of the characters except for my OC, Kasumi.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **When Kasumi and Eijiro begin their first year at U.A., it's everything they could hope for! And more…**

 ** _"I heard that twins who have Quirks sometimes form a bond that they can communicate through. Do you guys have that?"_**

 ** _"I wish! We've tried a lot of things to check it. One time, Kasumi rode her bike straight into a wall just to see if I could feel anything..."_**

 **Bakugo/OC. Twin!Fic.**

* * *

 **Character Profile: Kasumi Kirishima**

 **Appearance: Red eyes, black shoulder-length hair, sharp teeth. Cover picture is Kasumi in a combination of settings (school uniform, hero costume, casual).**

 **Quirk: Density Shifting – She can manipulate her own density and the density of things she touches (if she understands their molecular structure) for short periods of time.**

 **Height: 167cm**

 **Birthday: October 16** **th**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Likes: Food, beating her brother at video games.**

* * *

 **Red Order: The Shifting Hero**

 **Chapter One: First Day Hype!**

* * *

The sound of music blasting – hard rock, of course – woke her from her dreamless sleep and she let out a groan of annoyance as the music continued to echo through her eardrums, taking her further and further away from her blessed rest.

Kasumi glared at the wall that she shared with her brother, hoping he could feel the anger of her gaze through it, but no such luck. He did this every day, on purpose. They both knew it. But it never changed.

The music continued to pound through her head before Kasumi gave a shout of frustration and reached through the wall, fumbling around blindly for the volume button. Her brother's only saving grace at that moment was that his music player was always placed on his desk, so that she could easily reach through the wall with her Quirk to change the volume.

Unfortunately, that morning, Kasumi couldn't find the volume button, and her annoyance at the early morning wakeup call was only rising. Her frustration reached its peak and she slammed her hand against Eijiro's desk - manipulating the density until it was barely there - and she heard the crash as all of Eijiro's books and CD's fell to the floor.

The satisfying metallic clunk of his stereo also hitting the floor joined the other noises, before the music abruptly cut out. Thankfully, Eijiro had learned to not place anything too valuable on that desk for Kasumi to break.

"Aww! Come on, 'Sumi! That's the third time this month!" She heard her brother complain loudly through the wall, but she didn't respond, other than a grunt of satisfaction as she withdrew her hand from the wall. Her room was quiet once again.

The silence lasted all of three seconds before her bedroom door opened and Eijiro stood in the doorframe, grinning at her widely. His newly dyed, bright red hair was pushed back with a headband and he stood in his morning workout clothes as he grinned at her. She sent him a fierce scowl in return, from underneath her pile of blankets.

"Fuck off." She grunted and Eijiro's grin somehow grew impossibly wider. However, he knew not to step through the door-frame while she was in this state. He simply withdrew his hand from where it was hiding behind his back, waving it in front of him like an offering.

Kasumi eyed the bag he held and her stomach grumbled audibly, before Eijiro let out a laugh and threw the bag at her. She snagged the bag out of the air, pushing her tangled hair out of her face and tore it open instantly, to find exactly what she'd hoped. Their father had gone to the bakery this morning before he left for work and brought back some buns for Kasumi.

He and her mother had probably had some as well before they both left for the day, but Eijiro wouldn't have. Since he'd made the decision to go to U.A. all those months ago, he'd been on a strict, high-protein diet, so bakery rolls were out of the question for him.

Kasumi had tried to follow him with his diet, since she was also going to U.A., however, it was difficult, since she spent a high portion of her day snacking. But during lunch and dinner, she was always right there next to him, with their muscle-building meals.

Eijiro returned to his room, probably to continue his work out as Kasumi demolished the food. With every bite, she felt her energy return and her mood brighten. By the time she was finished, she crumpled the bag with a grin, throwing it into her trashcan across the room, before leaping out of bed.

Today was their first day at high school, she was ready for it!

It only took her an extra two minutes before she was bouncing into her brother's room with a grin and he looked up at her from his punching bag. He'd apparently decided to leave the music off for the morning, since she'd been so unhappy with it, and Kasumi felt a twinge of guilt as she walked over to his desk, reaching under it to return his stereo to its spot. After the first handful of broken music players, Kasumi had bought Eijiro a supposedly 'All Might Proof' stereo for their birthday and it had yet to stop working, despite being a casualty of Kasumi's morning anger.

The other things that had been on his desk were still laying under it in a heap and she made a note to put it all back that night.

"You ready?" She asked him with a grin which Eijiro returned.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

School didn't start for almost two hours, however, the Kirishima twins had a routine that was rarely broken.

It worked for them, and the beginning of high school was no different as the they exited the house, before they began their jog to the park down the road.

It was something they'd developed over the last year since they began training for U.A. Eijiro would wake up first before beginning his workout. When Kasumi woke up, she'd eat before they'd go for a run. Eijiro would take a shower, Kasumi would continue her exercises before showering and eventually they'd be off for the day. The only change in the last few weeks was that now Eijiro spent an extra few minutes in the bathroom styling his hair, something that amused Kasumi.

When they returned from their run half an hour later, her brother left to take a shower while Kasumi returned to her room, retrieving her weights from the lounge room.

If the two of them were quick, she'd have time to eat something else before they had to leave to catch the train, she thought to herself. Once Eijiro left the bathroom, Kasumi knew he would be in the kitchen straight away, chowing down since he hadn't eaten before they'd left for their run.

Their parents worked a lot, but they always made sure that Kasumi and Eijiro had food for the day, often setting aside breakfast before they left for work. Eijiro was the only one who saw them in the mornings, since he woke up earlier and their parents had learned to let Eijiro deal with Kasumi at those hours, since she was an unpleasant person until she ate something.

Later that morning, once she was out of the shower, Kasumi stared into the bathroom mirror, observing her appearance. Her shoulder length hair was still wet and lay limply against her neck, where normally, it stood out slightly more, forming spikes around her shoulders that gave it a chunky appearance. She pouted at the dark black of her hair for a moment, mildly disappointed that she was now the only twin with it.

During school, people had always said that the Kirishima's looked scary alike. With their pitch black hair, bright red eyes, and wicked sharp grins, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Kasumi had finer, more feminine features than her brother, but it was clear as day that the two of them were related and that worked just fine for them. They loved that nobody ever doubted their relationship.

She didn't hold it against her brother, his decision to dye and start styling his hair, but it was still different. It had only been a couple of weeks, so she was growing used to the change, along with his change in personality. Over the last few months, he'd grown more outwardly confident. She felt he'd always had that aspect around him, that charisma, but it seemed he was beginning to embrace it in a new way and she was more than happy for him.

It also helped that Eijiro had gotten all teary-eyed when she'd pointed out to him that now that his hair was different, people may question whether they were siblings. She'd grinned at him and told him it was fine, it was a joke, nobody could every doubt it when they'd both inherited their sharp teeth from their father, but it made her feel better that it meant a lot to him as well.

After Kasumi left the bathroom, it didn't take long for the two of them to leave the house and she felt her excitement bloom again as she thought about their destination.

U.A. High School. They were going to U.A. High School!

She elbowed her brother next to her to get his attention and grinned at him.

"Ei! _Ei!_ Can you believe it! We're going to U.A.! How cool is this!"

Eijiro grinned at her in return and she could see his eyes light up as he thought about it as well.

"I know! Man, 'Sumi, we've spent so long training to get there! I can't believe it! And I was second on the entrance exam!" Eijiro burst out and Kasumi laughed.

"Yeah, aren't you Mister Overachiever!" She teased him, lightly punching his arm and Eijiro puffed out his chest in pride.

When they'd taken the entrance exam not long ago, Eijiro had been ecstatic to find out that not only had he been accepted to U.A., but he'd received the second highest score on the entrance exam. He'd cried very manly tears, but Kasumi had been right there beside him, just as happy with the results.

She hadn't done as well as her brother as she still had a few issues with her Quirk, but she'd been pleased with her own results. She'd just scraped into the top ten, which was more than enough for her to boast about and for their parents to be over the moon. The only thing that had made her happier since then was when they found out that they were still in the same class.

"I wonder what our classmates will be like?" Kasumi pondered as she bounced on the balls of her feet while they waited for their train. Eijiro was glancing around them and Kasumi could tell his nerves were beginning to get to him, it was a big day after all.

"They've probably all got really awesome Quirks… we're going to have a hard time standing out against all of them." Eijiro responded with a tinge of worry in his voice and Kasumi snorted.

"No way! We're the Kirishima's, Ei! And our Quirks are awesome! You didn't get second for no reason." She said, slinging an arm around her brother's shoulders like an affectionate older sibling as they entered the train. Despite the fact that Eijiro had grown taller than Kasumi a few years back, it was something she still did, and Eijiro had yet to force her to stop doing it.

"Yeah, I guess." He mumbled in response looking down at his shoes and Kasumi's grip around him tightened until he shook himself out of it. "We're going to be the manliest hero duo ever!" He announced, pumping his fist in the air with a grin and they both ignored the annoyed looks from people around them.

" _You're_ going to be manly, I'm just going to be awesome." Kasumi retorted and Eijiro's smile didn't waver.

"Girls can still be manly! You're more manly than half the boys in our middle school." Eijiro reasoned and Kasumi snorted again.

"Only half?"

"Hey, hey! Stop nit-picking my words!" Eijiro complained and Kasumi grinned at him unapologetically.

* * *

They spent the rest of the trip there discussing all the aspects of their day. What kind of Quirks would their classmates have? What about the teachers? Would they get to do anything cool today? When would they see their hero costumes?

The Kirishima twins were all but bursting with energy when they finally arrived at the classroom and Kasumi saw Eijiro hesitate for just a moment outside the door, anxious of what to expect.

Here they were, Class 1-A.

Kasumi wasn't sure what lay beyond the door and she could also feel her nerves rising, but she didn't let it affect her. She summoned her biggest grin, before winking at her brother and throwing the door open.

Kasumi strode into the room and immediately spotted a familiar pink face standing near the front of the classroom, talking to a few other classmates.

Most of the room turned to look at the newcomers and Kasumi felt her brother come up to stand next to her, also grinning at the class.

"Wow! This is so cool! Hey guys!" He announced, waving at the group and someone squealed, before throwing themselves at Kasumi.

"Kasumi-chan! Kirishima-kun! We're in the same class!" Mina Ashido gushed excitedly and Kasumi grinned at her.

"Hey, Mina-chan! This is so cool, right!?" Kasumi enthused and Mina nodded her head rapidly in agreement.

Mina had gone to middle school with Kasumi and Eijiro, however, they'd never been in the same class as her so they didn't know her too well. Kasumi was mainly familiar with the pink girl from all the times they'd battle each other for first place in sports and athletics competitions throughout school. However, Kasumi was excited about the opportunity to get to know her better.

"Ashido-san, you know these two already?" A voice asked and Kasumi turned to see a girl with wide green eyes and matching green hair. She was watching them interact curiously, but strangely, didn't seem that shy about the first day.

"Hi!" Kasumi waved at the girl with a bright smile and noticed another boy with dark hair standing behind her watching them. "I'm Kirishima Kasumi!"

"Asui Tsuyu, call me Tsuyu-chan, please." The girl responded and the boy with dark hair grinned at Kasumi.

"Sero Hanta."

"Nice to meet you! Hey, is your Quirk to do with your elbows?" Kasumi asked curiously and Sero nodded, looking bashful.

"Yeah. I can shoot tape from my elbows." He told them and both Kasumi and Mina grinned at him.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"That's really helpful for a hero!"

"Thank you." He replied, his face still had a wide grin on it, but before Kasumi could ask any more questions, her brother called out to her.

"Hey 'Sumi! Come quick! You need to get the seat behind me!" Eijiro was waving his hand in the air as he grinned at his sister and Kasumi noticed a boy with blond hair standing next him. The boy had a black lightning bolt in his hair and she wondered if it was natural as she made her way over to them.

"You finally learned to stop asking me to sit in front of you, huh?" She teased him with a grin and Eijiro's cheeks tinged pink.

During elementary school, Kasumi had sat in front of Eijiro and she remembered when he got them both a week's detention for copying off her work. Their parents had been furious, as had Kasumi, who hadn't realised her brother had been copying off her. Unfortunately, none of the teachers believed for a second that they hadn't both orchestrated the scheme.

"Yeah, yeah, just sit down before someone takes it!" He complained and she laughed as she grabbed the seat behind him. She wasn't sure if the class actually had a seating plan, but that was fine if that was the case anyway. Her and Eijiro always ended up next to each other if it was done by names.

Once Kasumi had placed her bag on the chair, she turned to the boy Eijiro was standing next to and grinned at him.

"Hi! I'm Kirishima Kasumi!"

"Kaminari Denki!" He responded with a grin and Kasumi immediately asked him what his Quirk was. "Electricity," he explained, holding his hand up and Kasumi saw the sparks surrounding his hand. "I can produce an electric charge and zap people."

"Wow! That's really cool!" Kasumi enthused and Eijiro grinned as well. "So, you basically become a living stun gun?" She asked and his cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah." He nodded before his eyes brightened with curiosity. "Hey, what are your Quirks? Do you have the same one?"

Kasumi shook her head and Eijiro pouted for just a moment before his wide smile returned and he held out his arm. "Nah, different Quirks! Mine's hardening," he explained, demonstrating with his arm. "I can make my whole body go really hard."

"And mine's density shifting." Kasumi said, holding up her hand and manipulating it until it grew hard like Eijiro's did, before she changed the density to very low and passed her hand through the table in front of her. "I can make myself hard and I can also make myself permeable. Along with some things I touch-"

"She got the good one." Eijiro all but grumbled, a pout on his face and Kasumi frowned at him.

"No, I didn't. _You_ got the good one! I can only hold mine for a few seconds at a time, and it's too draining to do my entire body. You can keep yours going for much longer, and with your full body." Kasumi's voice was close to a whine as she finished and Kaminari watched them, looking confused.

"Wow! You both have really strong Quirks! That's so cool!" He said, breaking the staring contest between the two siblings. Kasumi turned to him before her face slowly formed a grin and she exchanged a look with Eijiro. Yeah, maybe it wasn't too bad.

"Thanks, Kaminari-kun!"

"I heard that twins who have Quirks sometimes form a bond that they can communicate through. Do you guys have that?" A voice asked and Kasumi turned to the side to see another girl sitting at a desk and eyeing her and Eijiro curiously as she played with her earlobe. An earlobe – Kasumi noticed – that was long and ended in an earphone jack. Kasumi wasn't sure what it did but she already knew it was another cool Quirk.

"I wish!" Kasumi and Eijiro replied in unison, before Eijiro continued. "We've tried a lot of things to check it. One time, Kasumi rode her bike into a wall just to see if I could feel anything, but all we've got is a vague feeling about whether the other is alright."

Kaminari and the girl with the earlobes exchanged perplexed looks at the story, along with Sero and Tsuyu, who had followed Kasumi when she'd gone to sit down. Kasumi merely shrugged, unfazed. It had felt like it was a good idea at the time, although their parents hadn't thought that was the case.

"A lot of the research says it sometimes needs a significant event to trigger it so maybe one day!" Kasumi informed them before her and her brother grinned and exchanged a fist bump. "Hey, what's your name?" Kasumi asked, turning her attention to the unknown girl.

"Jiro Kyoka."

"Nice to meet you, Jiro-san!"

The group of them only spent a few more minutes talking before they settled into their seats. Kasumi was beginning to feel anxious about the day, since she had no idea what to expect. Would they just be sitting through normal boring classes? Would there be an orientation? She had no idea but she was hopeful it would be something exciting.

A commotion to the other side of the room drew her attention and Kassmi looked up in interest to see a tall boy with glasses berating a blond guy who had his feet on the desk and a sneer on his face.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" The bespectacled boy scolded the other and the blond one raised his head slightly to look at him, a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" He questioned, eyeing him and his smirk grew as the tall boy grew more irate.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?" Kasumi resisted the urge to laugh, her interest rising as she watched the interaction. She was pretty sure the U.A. upperclassmen weren't concerned about the matter, so why was this guy so invested? She personally wouldn't really care unless the guy had gross shoes, but from what she could see, the boy's shoes were shiny white. She exchanged a look with Eijiro, who was also turned in his seat, watching the exchange curiously.

"I don't! What junior high did you go to, you side character?!" The blond guy taunted and Kasumi's gaze turned thoughtful as she eyed him. He seemed like an asshole, that was for sure. She thought it was a pity that he was attractive. What a waste of a good face.

"I attended Somei Private Academy." The other guy continued, seeming personally affronted by the retort. "My name is Iida Tenya."

"Somei?! So you're a damn elite, huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you!" The blond boy jeered and Kasumi shared another look with her brother. His expression clearly read 'it's the first day Kasumi, don't start causing trouble' but she liked to pretend she only had a selective understanding of her brother's expressions as she eyed the blond boy. However, she understood the almost pleading edge to Eijiro's eyes and she backed down, turning away from the scene in annoyance as her brother settled back into his seat properly. He was probably right, it was the first day and she didn't know the guy yet.

Kasumi reached into her bag, pulling out a box of pocky to nibble on and Eijiro, hearing the rustle, didn't even turn to look, merely held out his hand for her to fill. She grinned, opening the box and placing a few of the sticks in her brother's hand, then watched as he immediately shoved the entire handful in his mouth. The people around them eyed them curiously, however nobody said anything as their attention had turned to where the tall boy, Iida, was now marching at a new student who'd walked in, looking like this was the last place he wanted to be.

Kasumi zoned out of the conversations around her, staring into the distance as she nibbled on her food. Her classmates seemed nice, which was exciting. However, it seemed there were a few people she wasn't so sure about. The blond guy seemed like he might be a piece of work, although she tried to tell herself that she didn't know him yet. And the tall guy was definitely a stickler for rules. But she was sure she'd get to know them all eventually, even the boy with bird features to her left, who was ignoring everything around him. She and her brother had made it a goal to make friends with everyone in the class.

Eventually, a new voice piqued her interest and Kasumi put her snacks in her bag as she glanced up. There was a voice speaking just outside the door and based on how the people in the front were looking, she assumed he was a sight to see.

When he stepped further into the room, Kasumi could see why. With scruffy hair, stubble and a worn-out expression, he looked like he lived on the streets. And that impression wasn't helped by the fact that he was dragging a yellow sleeping bag with him. For a moment, she considered whether the man was actually homeless, but that didn't explain why he was in the school.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Nice to meet you." He announced to the room in a tired voice and Kasumi blanched, mouth falling open in surprise. _Homeroom teacher?_ The man seemed oblivious to the shocked students, or perhaps he didn't care, but he began rummaging in his sleeping bag, before he held out a blue sports uniform to the room. "It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field."

They were doing something outside? Physical activity? Maybe they'd get to use their Quirks! Kasumi stood up instantly with a grin. "Let's do this!" She announced cheerfully, and she saw Mina also standing up, looking excited. This was their time to shine.

Her new homeroom teacher – Aizawa - gave them directions to the locker rooms, where they could find their sports uniforms and Kasumi took off, alongside Mina, giving her brother a short wave and a grin as she left the room.

She and Mina didn't take long to get changed, however, they stayed in the locker room, introducing themselves to their fellow female classmates. There were only seven girls in the classroom, in comparison to the thirteen boys, and Kasumi was excited to get to know her female comrades.

"Hi!" She greeted a girl with brown hair, rosy cheeks and big eyes who was examining her uniform in the mirror. "I'm Kirishima Kasumi, what's your name?"

"Uraraka Ochaco." The girl replied with a smile, looking excited. "Nice to meet you. Look at these uniforms! They feel so light!" She said enthusiastically and Kasumi grinned.

"I'm Hagakure Toru!" Another voice said and Kasumi turned, only to be greeted with nothing. However, she noticed a uniform hovering in mid-air that appeared to be half on.

"Wow, you're invisible! That's so cool!" Mina exclaimed and the girls quickly all introduced themselves. Kasumi learned that the girl she hadn't met yet's name was Momo Yaoyorozu and she seemed more sophisticated than the rest of them, but still friendly.

When the girls left the changerooms, they found most of the boys were already there, and Kasumi saw her brothers red hair standing next to Sero, both of them looked nervous as she walked over to stand just in front of them, alongside Mina. Kasumi wasn't sure what would happen today, she was also starting to feel slightly nervous.

She stood in silence with the rest of her classmates, waiting for the final stragglers to arrive before Aizawa finally began speaking, looking bored as he surveyed them.

"Before we start anything else today, you'll all be doing a Quirk assessment test."

"A Quirk assessment test?!" The class exclaimed in unison and Kasumi found herself torn between excitement and fear. She could see those around her were also surprised as she gaped at her homeroom teacher.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Uraraka asked him nervously.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." Aizawa explained in a tired sounding voice. "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes."

So, he was saying U.A. basically ran their classes however the particular teacher wanted to? Huh, Kasumi thought.

"You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" He asked, before holding up a device, showing a list of exercises. Kasumi recognised them from school. "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating."

Kasumi felt confused about where this was going, however, she had a sneaking suspicion and she grew more excited as she waited for their teacher to get to the point.

"Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" Aizawa asked and Kasumi noticed he was talking to the blond boy who'd been rude in the classroom earlier. The entire class turned to look at him, including Kasumi.

So, this was Katsuki Bakugo. Kasumi recognised his name from the list released to the students. He'd somehow managed to get 77 villains points and Kasumi remembered hearing several students complain after the entrance exam about a blond guy with a powerful explosion-like Quirk in their testing centre who took all the points. She'd been glad that he wasn't in the same area as her or Eijiro. But here he was, in her class. She eyed him with a newfound curiosity.

"In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" Aizawa asked him and Bakugo thought about it for a moment.

"67 metres." He answered. _67, huh?_ It was a pretty good result for a guy their age, but it wasn't anything crazy.

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa said to him, before tossing him a ball, which Bakugo caught in surprise.

Bakugo walked up to the circle, apparently unfazed by the class's attention as Aizawa continued to instruct him.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you have got." He told him simply and Bakugo stretched, a small smirk forming on his face as he warmed up his arms.

Kasumi's anticipation rose further and she tried to keep it down as she watched. Were they really allowed to use their Quirks in this?

Her question was answered when Bakugo threw the ball. A 'boom' echoed through the air as the ball exploded across the field and she heard Bakugo shout out "Die!" as he threw it.

Kasumi had a moment to wonder incredulously why he'd shouted out 'Die!' of all things, but her eyes trailed the ball as it flew across the field, way into the distance.

"Know your own maximum first." Aizawa droned to the class as they watched the ball descend towards the ground slowly. When it finally disappeared from view, the device he was holding beeped and he held it up to show the class. "This is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

Kasumi gaped at the device and she heard the rest of the class also gasp in shock. _705.2 meters!_

"705 meters, for real?" Kaminari asked.

"What's this? It looks fun!" Mina said from Kasumi's side and Kasumi reached her arm backwards, slapping her brother repeatedly on the arm as she grinned in excitement. When she looked at him, she saw he was wearing a matching expression.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!" Sero exclaimed from beside Eijiro.

"'It looks fun', huh?" Aizawa spoke slowly, a strange expression on his face and Kasumi felt her smile dim slightly as she slowly lowered her arm. She had a bad feeling. "You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?"

Kasumi's smile had completely disappeared at this point as she watched her teacher.

"Alright. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential… and will be punished with expulsion."

"Huh?!" The class shrieked and Kasumi had a horrifying thought of her or her brother being expelled. Surely not. It seemed crazy! She glanced at her brother and saw he had a similar expression of shock on his face as he looked at her.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!" Aizawa announced with a grin and Kasumi blanched.

It didn't seem like a very nice welcome.

* * *

After he had finished his explanation, Aizawa walked the class over towards the running track, telling them they'd be doing a 50-meter sprint as the first test.

It wasn't until after she'd watched two sets of her classmates run that Kasumi realised she was going to be alright. There were a lot of students with Quirks that helped them for this. One boy propelled himself with a navel laser and Iida blasted down the track in a matter of seconds using the engines that were apparently a part of his legs, but there were also students that had Quirks which weren't so helpful.

Kasumi and her brother may not have been able to use their Quirks well in these fitness tests, but they were extremely fit naturally, so she knew they'd be fine. In fact, Kasumi began to grow excited, hoping that she could even do well in the tests.

She spotted her brother watching the next pair prepare to run and she walked over to him, giving him a grin.

"Hey, Ei!" Eijiro glanced at her and he seemed surprised to see her in such a cheery mood, considering the scenario. He was still eyeing their classmates nervously, but seeing Kasumi seem so confident eased his worries slightly.

"'Sumi, I didn't expect this." He said quietly, eyeing their classmates. "What if one of us gets kicked out!"

"There's no way." She told him firmly and her grin didn't falter as she swung an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon, think about it, Ei! You got second on the entrance exam! You think a little thing like this is going to stop us?"

Eijiro looked doubtful for a moment, before he looked at her and seemed to absorb her words. He knew he was fit, and they'd spent a long time training for this. He couldn't fall over at the first hurdle. "You're right. We've got this." He said and a grin slowly formed on his face again.

"Yeah we do!" She exclaimed, holding up her hand for a fist bump and Eijiro's grin brightened further as he met it with his own.

"Kirishima." Aizawa called for the next runner and Kasumi and Eijiro both looked up, before they raised their hands with matching grins.

"Here!" They announced in unison and Aizawa looked up from his device. He stared at them evenly for a moment, but Kasumi's grin didn't falter. She felt Eijiro tense up slightly beside her but he also stayed firm before Aizawa eventually looked down at his device again.

"I hate twins." He grumbled and Kasumi turned to her brother, wide-eyed before she let out a laugh. The rest of the class was watching the scene curiously, some of them were eyeing Kasumi and Eijiro, obviously only just noticing them, and Kasumi saw Sero and Kaminari both watching with amused expressions.

She liked them already.

"Alright. Both of you are up next. Try not to hold hands as you run or whatever." Aizawa sighed, sounding tired and Kasumi smirked at him before she and Eijiro approached the start line. The two grinned at each other as they prepared to run.

Both Kasumi and Eijiro knew that neither of them could use their Quirks very usefully in this test, but that was fine, they'd still get through without being expelled. As they took their places to begin, Kasumi predicted what would happen. Eijiro would just beat her, but barely.

Sure enough, once the gun went off, the two of them took off, sprinting their hardest and when they reached the end, Eijiro was a meter in front of her. It didn't surprise her and Eijiro grinned at her happily as they heard their times.

5.83 seconds and 6.07 seconds. Not bad, but around the same as their middle school times. Kasumi knew that Mina had been faster than both of them but it didn't bother her, everyone had their strengths. Including Kasumi and Eijiro.

Now that she thought about it, she already knew that Eijiro would beat her in the overall score, but not by much likely. He may have been faster than her - and also stronger - but Kasumi was more flexible, agile, and slightly fitter. Even though, they'd probably run the long distance run together to pace each other, if it came down to it, Kasumi could continue to run for longer. So, she knew that she'd likely beat her brother in the side steps, sit ups and toe touch, while Eijiro would beat her at the grip strength, standing long jump and ball throw, and they'd probably more or less tie for the long-distance run.

Sure enough, as the events drew on, it seemed that way. Kasumi was glad to find she was in the top half of the class in general in terms of performance. As they made their way around the field, she tried to introduce herself to more of her classmates.

When they were told to pair off for the sit ups, Kasumi was working with Hagakure and as they switched she looked across the gym to where Mina stood, partnered with Yaoyorozu.

"Hey Mina-chan!" She called out to her with a grin and Mina looked up with a curious expression. "How many did you get?"

"88!" Mina exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. "My new personal best!"

Kasumi's eyes lit up at the announcement. Challenge accepted.

"Come on, Hagakure-san! I have to beat her." Kasumi enthused to Hagakure as she lay down on the mat and even though she couldn't see Hagakure's expression, Kasumi could tell she was excited.

"Ooh! A challenge! Come on, Kirishima-san! You can do it!"

Two minutes later, Kasumi had a wide grin on her face as she called across the gym to Mina. "102, Mina-chan!" She saw Mina pout back at her.

* * *

When it came to the toe touch test, Kasumi's immovable grin managed to widen further as she stretched her arms above her head and surveyed her opponent – the wooden measuring device they were using to assess their flexibility.

She had this one in the bag.

The class was split between using four measuring tools, so Kasumi was standing in a circle around the device with her brother, Mina, Sero and Kaminari. When Kaminari posed the question of who was going first, Kasumi easily stepped forward.

"This is a piece of cake!" She told them with a grin as she sat down, and without further adieu, practically folded her body in half, her arms stretching far past her toes.

"Wow!"

"What?!"

"Kasumi-chan! That's crazy! How are you doing that?"

"Show off." Eijiro grumbled and Kasumi grinned at her brother.

"I do yoga every day." She explained easily as Sero bent down to take the measurement. She left out the fact that she initially started doing yoga because it was 'recommended' by her doctor as an anger management tactic. That was before they realised that food was the key to keeping Kasumi happy, but she found she enjoyed it, so the yoga routine stayed.

A few of her other classmates were glancing their way, watching her and she heard Tsuyu's voice pop up.

"Kirishima-san, your body is inside itself." She noted, watching her and Kasumi's grin widened even further.

"Yeah! My Quirk means that I can stretch even further, without my body parts getting in the way!"

Kasumi had found that her flexibility was only limited by folding her body against itself, so she'd manipulated the density of her torso, allowing herself to fold over even further. Even though it was a small section of her body, she couldn't hold the density shift for long, so the moment Sero was done measuring she pulled back up, stretching as she stood.

"All done!" She announced with a grin and Kaminari was staring at her like he'd discovered a new lifeform.

The others quickly continued the tests, with Eijiro only being beat out for flexibility by the girls and a boy with a large tail that Kasumi was pretty sure was named Ojiro. Kasumi often convinced her brother into doing yoga with her, so he was fairly flexible for a guy.

The final test was the long-distance run, which Kasumi and Eijiro came fifth and sixth in. The only people who beat them were Bakugo, Yaoyorozu (who the Kirishima's had gaped at when she overtook them on a motorized scooter), Todoroki (a boy with an ice Quirk who used it to propel himself around the track) and Iida, who used the engines in his leg to move faster than the rest of them around the field.

Kasumi had almost beaten Bakugo, which she was quite proud of. He'd apparently decided to run the race without his Quirk, until Kasumi had tried to catch up to him in the final lap and he snarled at her before taking off in a rush of explosions. She watched him go and was torn between curiosity and annoyance. _What was his deal? Was he just competitive or was he a really rude person?_ She was interested to know.

By the time the tests finished, Kasumi was worn out and beginning to feel the niggling effects of hunger as she moved to huddle with the class in front of Aizawa. She hoped they could go back to the classroom soon so she could eat something. Eijiro was looking more confident than he had before they started as he waited for the results to be announced.

She caught the eye of Todoroki, the guy with the ice Quirk and grinned at him. She hadn't spoken to him today as the boy with the dual-toned red and white hair had kept mostly to himself. He ignored her though, merely turning back to look at the front, but Kasumi didn't let it bother her.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll just show you the results all at once." Aizawa informed them, before he pressed a button on his device and a screen popped up, presenting their places.

Kasumi grinned when she found her name in ninth place, between Eijiro and Mina. She waved at Mina, before sending a thumbs up to her brother. Job well done.

She checked the bottom of the list, her mood dampening when she realised one of her classmates would be getting expelled.

Izuku Midoriya.

She'd only shared a brief conversation with him while they waited their turns at the standing long jump, and he hadn't spoken much, obviously nervous about the tests. And for good reason, apparently.

There'd been a big commotion when he'd done the ball throw where Aizawa had gotten involved and Bakugo had gotten angry, trying to attack Midoriya. She wasn't really sure what had happened and what spurred either of those people to interfere. It had been strange to say the least and it certainly hadn't helped her impression of Bakugo.

She could see Midoriya staring at the board, looking devastated before he lowered his head and Kasumi considered comforting him.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Aizawa announced, and the entire class stared at him in shock.

 _What?_

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks." He explained with a grin and Kasumi could only gape at him, open mouthed.

"What?!" Half the class shrieked.

"Of course that was a lie. It should have been obvious if you just thought it through." Yaoyorozu spoke up from behind Kasumi. She seemed perfectly calm and if you had really looked into it, perhaps she was right.

Kasumi definitely hadn't noticed. "He lied to us." She whispered in shock. There was a voice in the back of her head telling her to never trust this guy.

"With that, we're done here." Aizawa told the class, he began walking away, continuing to speak over his shoulder. "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them."

Kasumi stared after him for a moment in shock, before her stomach rumbled slightly and she decided she definitely needed to go get food.

"Let's go guys!" She called out with a grin and her classmates looked at her, before walking back towards the classroom.

* * *

Once she had changed back into her school uniform, Kasumi made her way to the cafeteria, quickly grabbing some food before she searched the room for her brother. One of the benefits of him dyeing his hair was that she could find him in a crowd easier and she quickly found him, making her way over to him.

Eijiro was sitting at a table with Kaminari and she made her way over, plopping down beside Kaminari with a rushed greeting before she tore into her food. Eijiro ignored the scene, used to it but Kaminari watched her in surprise for a moment.

"Kirishima-san, you can really eat." She heard a voice say and turned to see Sero also sitting down next to them. Mina was making her way over to the table as well and she smiled at her.

"I'm hungry." Kasumi responded simply through a mouthful of rice and Eijiro laughed.

"Yeah, Kasumi's a machine when it comes to food. You don't want to meet her when she's hungry." He explained and Mina gasped as she arrived at the table.

"So, it's true! I heard a rumour about that in seventh grade but I didn't believe it." She stared at Kasumi in awe for a moment but Kasumi ignored her as she shoved down another large bite. Before anyone could ask for clarification though, Eijiro called out across the cafeteria.

"Hey, Bakugo-kun! Come sit with us!" He waved across the room to the spikey-haired blond who scowled at him, looking like he was going to ignore him, before he eventually made his way over.

"Hey Bakugo!" Sero greeted him with a grin as Bakugo slammed his tray down, hunching in his seat. Kasumi had a feeling the only reason he was sitting with them was because it was the easiest option. "So, what-"

"I don't care." Bakugo told him with a small sneer before his attention turned to his food.

"Wow man! Just trying to make conversation." Sero responded with a light-hearted grin, obviously not that bothered by it. Kasumi stared at Bakugo for a few moments and he glared at her.

"What do you want, extra?" He growled and a wide grin slowly spread over her face as she looked at him. She saw her brother eyeing her warily from across the table.

"I was just wondering about the Quirk apprehension test, Bakugo-kun. First day and you've already slipped from first on the entrance exam, to third in the class. How does that feel?"

Eijiro was sending her a desperate 'abort mission!' look, but Kasumi ignored him. She just wanted to rile him up and see how he reacted. Bakugo didn't disappoint.

"I don't need to beat them at some shitty school test! I'll kill you all in training!" He all but shouted, a wild, furious expression on his face and Kasumi watched him in amusement.

"If you say so, Bakugo-kun." She said with a fake, drawn out sigh and Bakugo glared at her for a moment. Kaminari, Sero and Mina were staring at the exchange with wide eyes, before Bakugo stood up with a scowl, hurling a 'fuck you, extra! I don't need to listen to shitty you!' behind him as he decided to leave the table, taking his food with him.

"My name's Kirishima Kasumi, not extra!" Kasumi called after him with a wicked grin, clearly amused.

There was silence for a moment, before Sero finally broke it, a perplexed expression on his face.

"Y'know Kirishima-san, you come off a little crazy sometimes."

"She's fine. She's just testing him." Eijiro sighed, looking disappointed as he watched Bakugo's retreating form. He continued talking to Kasumi in a quieter voice. "Did you have to, 'Sumi? I thought we were going to get to know everyone. Or have you already decided about him?"

Kasumi shrugged, taking another bite of her food as she thought about it. "Jury's still out." She told her brother.

She didn't know what to think. He definitely seemed like a mean guy, but she'd promised her brother she'd make an effort in getting to know everyone. Also, Eijiro seemed curious about him and Kasumi generally trusted her judgement.

Maybe she'd make an effort tomorrow, but she definitely couldn't promise her brother that she wouldn't tease him.

"He seems really easy to rile up though!" She said in a slightly whiney voice and Kaminari smirked from across the table.

"She's right. That did look fun, even if Bakugo-kun is scary." He had an almost contemplative look on his face as he thought about it, before Mina shifted the topic to hero outfits.

* * *

Their afternoon was spent going over the years curriculum, along with a bunch of other formalities that Kasumi had expected to occur in the morning. Pretty boring stuff, she thought, but the fact that it was at U.A. made it much more bearable for her.

When school finished for the day, Kasumi and Eijiro headed home together, discussing enthusiastically the day they'd had.

They continued discussing their classmates and their Quirks until they arrived home and Kasumi immediately made a beeline for the kitchen, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl on the bench and immediately taking a large bite.

She made her way to her room, watching her brother return from his own after throwing his school bag in there.

"Hey, you wanna play Mario Kart?" Kasumi asked through her apple as she threw her bag into her own room. It bounced on her bed, before settling and she returned to the living room where Eijiro was collapsed sideways across the couch.

"Yeah!" He responded enthusiastically, before eyeing her warily. "What are the stakes?"

Kasumi paused as she took another bite out of her apple, thinking it over. Her eyes drifted to the kitchen and she grinned. "Loser does the dishes, winner gets the leftovers from dinner."

Eijiro leapt up from his reclined position, reaching for the TV remote with a grin. "Hell yeah! I'm in!"

* * *

 **Chapter One complete!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it! Like I said, my main focus at the moment is 'Foresight: The Knowing Hero' (although technically my main focus is my exam that's tomorrow, but y'know), but I'm definitely going to be working on this one as well! The updates will just be slow for the moment while I'm focused on uni.**

 **This story will also be posted on my AO3 account if you prefer that platform.**

 **Next Chapter: First Battle Training!**


	2. First Battle Training!

**Wow guys! I'd just like to thank the support I've received for this fic so far. It's been awesome so thank you! Sorry about the long time before the second chapter but like I said, my other story is my priority and uni was kicking my butt. Anyway, here's chapter two where I've included some Kirishima family dynamics. This chapter also has a more in-depth look at Kasumi's personality, since it's a bit more complicated than you would first think.**

 **Just a quick reminder in case you were wondering about her attitude towards him: Kasumi's first opinion of Bakugo was him telling Iida he was going to crush him, and his attitude through the entire Quirk Assessment Test didn't exactly help that. Kasumi's personality is very similar to Eijiro's, but there are some key differences that you will see, and which I explain a little bit at the end of the chapter.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Red Order: The Shifting Hero**

 **Chapter 2: First Battle Training!**

* * *

 _Kasumi and Eijiro were barely three years old when their Quirks emerged._

 _Kasumi didn't remember it well since they were so young, but what she did remember was waking up in the middle of the night to the sound of her brother crying and the sight of his empty bed._

 _She found him in the hallway, bleeding from a cut just above his eye and the scene had frightened her enough to make her burst into tears as well. While Kasumi very rarely cried, much preferring to express her emotions through other means, one of the main causes of her tears was an upset twin. She'd run at him and enveloped him in a hug, trying to both comfort him and seek comfort from the sight._

 _Their parents found them two minutes later. Just a couple of toddlers balling their eyes out because one of them was bleeding and they didn't know what to do._

 _They may not have understood what was happening at the time, but when their parents had calmly explained that Eijiro's Quirk had likely emerged, they both calmed down. Comforted by the knowledge that he wasn't dying._

 _Eijiro took a while to come to terms with his Quirk, hesitant that it would only hurt him and others. It was Kasumi who helped him through it – her endless excitement impossible to avoid – and within a week, his trepidation had moved on to giddy enthusiasm._

 _They spent the next few weeks watching Eijiro's hand go from the soft skin of a young child to rock hard. It was the only thing he could control yet and their father had laughed after finding them banging his hand with anything they could find – a toy car, wooden blocks, the TV remote._

 _Their mom had been less than impressed._

 _"Don't stress over it, Hana! I remember when my Quirk first activated, I was the same." Their father had reasoned, grinning at the two of them as he deftly removed the ornate lamp that Kasumi was eyeing from her reach. He knew that expression and had no doubt if she had the opportunity, she'd use it as their next tester. She pouted at him through her messy dark hair for a moment, but the expression didn't last long._

 _"Yes, I'm sure you were just as much of a pain." Hana Kirishima mumbled to her husband as she watched the two children who were grinning up at their parents._

 _"I'm going to be a hero!" Eijiro stated proudly and Kasumi grinned toothily from beside him. "Just like Crimson Riot!"_

 _"Me too! When my Quirk emerges, it's going to be so cool!"_

 _"You don't want to go into the family business, Eijiro? With a Quirk like yours? Tragedy!" Their father cajoled, but he grinned at the young raven-haired boy as he spoke. Kasumi and Eijiro giggled at their father happily as their mother left the room with a fond smile._

 _Riku Kirishima worked in construction, something he told his children that he'd decided because of his Quirk. His son had inherited it from him, although they pondered whether Eijiro's was stronger. And both Riku and Hana often wondered whether Kasumi would also inherit it, or perhaps Hana's Quirk instead._

 _They didn't have to wait long to find out._

 _Kasumi's Quirk emerged just shy of a month after her brothers, and both parents felt it shouldn't have surprised them when it happened in the most dramatic of fashions._

 _They were once again alerted to their children by the sound of screaming and crying, rushing into the kitchen to see what nuisance they'd stirred up._

 _What they found was not what they expected._

 _Eijiro was balling his eyes out as he tugged at Kasumi's arm, an arm that was – at that moment – stuck in the middle of the fridge door. Kasumi wasn't crying yet, her expression instead filled with determination as she tried to yank her arm out. However, after little to no success, she soon also dissolved into tears as their parents looked on._

 _From what their parents had been able to gather from the situation. Kasumi had been hungry – something they found unsurprising when they looked back – and in a desperate bid to reach the food through the child-locked fridge, had activated her Quirk to get in._

 _Of course, she had no control over it, leading to it getting stuck part way and Hana trying to calm an upset set of twins while their father called emergency services._

 _Eijiro was particularly distressed. He'd always been the more easily scared child. While his sister rushed into things without a care, Eijiro tended to hesitate. Hana had appreciated that though. She thought maybe her sons caution about things would rub off on Kasumi who tended to act without thinking. Unfortunately, it seemed the opposite was the case._

 _Hence, the current situation._

 _Half an hour later, after Kasumi's arm had been removed – perfectly intact – from the fridge, she wasted no time in trying to use her Quirk again while Hana scowled at her daughter's lack of care._

They were going to need a new fridge now.

 _And so, it turned out that Kasumi's Quirk was a combination of her parents. While Riku could manipulate his skin to harden for short periods of time, Hana had the ability to manipulate molecules, often giving them a charge. They didn't know the extent of Kasumi's abilities, but it appeared that she'd somehow combined them in order to shift her own density._

 _Thus, began the period where Riku had to take time off work so he could help tame the menaces that their children had become as they adjusted to their Quirks._

Parenting _, Hana thought to herself one night as she flopped down in the bed next to her already passed out husband,_ was difficult _._

 _The only thing Kasumi loved more than her Quirk was her brother, and in the following months after their Quirks emerged, the household had devolved into chaos as Kasumi and Eijiro paired up and continued to find new and exciting ways to trial their Quirks, much to the exhaustion of their parents._

 _It forced Hana to postpone her return to work. But for some reason - despite having to yank her daughter's body parts out of various objects, and the constant damaged furniture from her son - she wouldn't have had it any other way._

 _Although, she didn't want to think about their teenage years._

* * *

The morning of Kasumi and Eijiro's second day of school marked a rare occasion in the Kirishima household.

It began with a much better mood on Kasumi's part than the day before – or any morning – to the wide relief of her family.

She woke early, walking into the kitchen drowsily to the shock of her parents, who eyed her warily as she made her way to the fridge, before opening it and staring into it vacantly.

Her mother, noticing her relatively docile state, gently pushed her into a chair, before shoving a bowl of rice under her nose. It took mere moments for Kasumi to get with the program and start eating.

"You're up early." Riku spoke, watching her over the rim of his cup and Kasumi gave a small grunt through her first mouthful of food.

"Yeah," Eijiro stated as he entered the room in his workout gear. He moved to the sink, filling his water bottle before continuing to speak. There was a minuscule pout on his face as he looked at his sister. "She ate last night's left overs before bed so she hasn't hit critical yet."

This seemed to attract Kasumi's attention and her head tilted upwards to grin at her brother from across the table, her eyes beginning to light up with awareness. Riku burst out laughing, smiling at his children while Hana frowned at the two of them, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Their parents were well aware of the bets they frequently made regarding chores and leftovers.

"Don't tell me you two bet your chores again? Kasumi, you know it was your turn to do the dishes!"

"He agreed to it." Kasumi retorted, her grin widening as she exchanged a look with her dad. Eijiro capped his water bottle and left the room with a huff, but Kasumi could see the smile pulling at the edge of his lips as he left. She knew he wasn't upset with her about it. Riku loudly shamed his gaming skills on the way out.

"That's what you get son, for trying to get in between Kasumi and an easy meal!" He teased and Hana rolled her eyes, forcing more food in the direction of her daughter.

* * *

Their parents left for work shortly after that and by the time Kasumi and Eijiro found themselves on the train to school, the previous night's gaming battle was far behind them.

Kasumi was bouncing on the balls of her feet as they made their way onto the train, and she quickly found herself pulling her brother into an animated discussion about what they'd expect from school that day.

Their normal classes would be starting today. Which was something that Eijiro was dreading and Kasumi was neutral about. She didn't mind them too much, science being her favourite. However, the fact that they were at a hero high school meant it felt a bit sub-par. She pictured their afternoon classes - filled with hero-based lessons - and her excitement grew tenfold.

Eijiro's mention of their more temperamental classmate, Bakugo, had Kasumi wrinkling her nose as she thought of the spiky-haired boy with the prickly attitude. Eijiro noticed her expression immediately and he frowned at her.

"C'mon 'Sumi! You said you'd try today. He could be really cool!"

"He _could_ be. But he was so rude yesterday! Why do I want to spend my time with someone like that?"

"You're the one who riled him up."

"I was hungry!"

"You know, you really need to stop using that as an excuse someday." Eijiro argued with her, but his face was stretched into an amused grin so Kasumi knew he wasn't too bothered by it. She pouted but Eijiro ignored it as he watched his sister. "We don't even know him yet, you can't judge based on one day! That's so unmanly!"

Kasumi huffed at that. She knew he was right. She _had_ unnecessarily riled him up, and she didn't know anything about him except for that he was a bit explosive.

She could hardly talk.

 _Damn it_ , she thought to herself.

"Just give him a week! And if you don't like him, you don't have to be friends with him. But we said we'd try! C'mon, we're at U.A., how could we not try!" He knew he had her at that, when Kasumi's eyes lit up in excitement.

She gave an exaggerated sigh, leaning dramatically against a support pole on the train.

"Fine… but being kind and being polite are two different things!" She argued and Eijiro grinned at her easily.

"Sweet! Just keep the superiority complex comments to a minimum."

"I never agreed to that!"

Eijiro grinned.

* * *

When they arrived at their classroom, they found that most of Class 1-A was already inside and Kasumi bounced her way through the door, cheerily waving to the room before immediately engaging Mina and Asui (or Tsuyu-chan, as she'd asked her to call her) in conversation. Eijiro followed slightly slower, but Kasumi could see from the smile on his face that he was already growing more comfortable with the room as he waved at them, before making his way over to where Sero and Kaminari were gathered.

Uraraka and Hagakure joined them not long after and Kasumi spoke to the girls for a while, getting to know them, before returning to her desk. She grinned Tokoyami, who sat next to her, and he inclined his head, but didn't engage her further.

 _Huh._ Apparently not a social butterfly. From what she'd seen, he seemed alright though, so Kasumi thought that she'd crack his personality one day.

It didn't matter much because shortly after that, Aizawa walked in and their homeroom began.

Homeroom was followed by English, which was followed by Modern Hero Art History, Mathematics, Science, and finally lunch.

The only thing that got her through the morning was the teacher's lax attitude towards her snacking.

When Kasumi first pulled out her box of pocky from the day before, Midnight had narrowed her eyes at her for a moment, before turning back to the board.

"Kirishima-san, I'm only allowing this because the staff was warned that in your transcripts every teacher you've ever had has recommended allowing you access to food." She turned back to look at Kasumi, cocking her hip in the process. "But if you try and abuse this, you will be disciplined."

Midnight gave her a wink, before turning back to the board and Kasumi watched Kaminari choke on his own spit as the boy on the other side of Tokoyami let out a pitiful shrieking noise. The class turned to look at Kasumi, who grinned at their teacher as she shoved a handful of crisp bread-sticks in her mouth. Eijiro shook his head with a fond smile and Mina perked up, looking back at Kasumi with interest.

"No problem, Midnight-sensei. You can count on me!"

Kasumi had always thought Midnight was a cool hero.

Surprisingly, she kept her promise to stay quiet about the snacks, but by the time lunch came around, she was growing hungry again and Kasumi found herself scarfing down more food as Eijiro, Kaminari and Sero enthused about their hero class that afternoon. Mina was eying her with a curious glint in her eye and Kasumi just grinned at her, too preoccupied with her food to bother making conversation. She was sure the pink girl wanted to know the deal with her and food, but it didn't feel like a priority for Kasumi.

Of course, when only the scraps of her food remained, the sound of a tray slamming down on the other side of the table attracted her attention and Kasumi glanced up to find Bakugo dropping into a seat on the far corner of the table. She perked up immediately, grinning at him widely from across the table and the blonde boy scowled at her.

"Hey, Bakugo!"

"Bakugo-kun, how's it going?" Kaminari asked, grinning at him and he ignored them both, turning his head to glare mulishly at his food instead. Kasumi – having expected it this time – didn't let it bother her and merely continued to grin at him. She may not have had the best impression of him, but she'd promised her brother a week. So, a week she would give. Sero pulled her into another conversation and her thoughts moved away from the prickly student.

* * *

Of course, after lunch was their first hero-training, and Kasumi found her excitement increasing to the point that she could hardly contain it. She threw her arm around her brother on the way back to the classroom, grinning widely at him as she bounced up and down.

"Ei, can you believe what's about to happen? Our first hero-training! How cool is this?"

"Man, 'Sumi this is going to be awesome!" Eijiro's sharp teeth were visible in a wide smile, before he lowered his voice slightly to speak with his sister. "Do you think it's true that All Might is teaching us?"

Kasumi slowed down in the hallway, pulling her arm back to contemplate it. "I really hope so!" She whisper-shouted to her brother, "can you imagine all the things he could teach us? He's the number one hero! I can't wait to meet him!"

The twins grinned at each other, before exchanging a fist bump and making their way to the classroom. When they arrived, the other students were already making their way to their seats and Kasumi and Eijiro did the same.

They didn't have to wait long before a loud voice boomed from the hallway and Kasumi sat straight in her chair, gaping at the doorway in anticipation as it burst open.

"I am… coming through the door like a normal person!"

 _All Might._

The class gasped on shock and Kasumi's grin stretched so wide it almost hurt as she watched him. He was here, the number one hero!

"It's All Might!"

"Wow, he really _is_ a teacher!" Eijiro raved as he watched the man, but Kasumi couldn't tear her eyes away to bother engaging with her brother.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Tsuyu added, and the rest of the class continued to react.

"I teach Hero Basic Training." All Might announced from his position at the front of the room. "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject! Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today… combat training!"

Kasumi couldn't stop the fist pump she let go at the news. "So cool!" She announced with a sharp grin, before All Might continued to speak.

"And to go with that are these! Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started."

Kasumi finally managed to drag her eyes away from the number one hero, turning to examine the walls of the classroom, where panels had emerged, carrying cases with numbers painted on them.

 _Their hero costumes!_

"After you change, gather in Ground Beta!" All Might finished and Kasumi leapt up from her seat in excitement.

"Yes sir!" The class announced in unison.

All Might took off from the room just as quickly as he'd appeared and Kasumi immediately ran to the wall.

 _So cool!_

* * *

It didn't take long for the class to grab their cases and retreat to the changerooms where they tried them on. Kasumi admired her appearance in one of the few mirrors the girls changeroom had, an immovable grin on her face.

It was just what she wanted!

Her costume was red in order to match with her brothers, although it contained multiple shades of the colour, and nothing else. Kasumi and Eijiro had spent an entire weekend fantasizing about their costumes, before putting pen to paper and designing them. The top was sleeveless and relatively form fitting with a belt clinching at the waist before it loosened slightly around her legs to provide better movement. Fingerless gloves extended to above her elbows and she took a moment to admire the steel red belt buckle shaped into an R. Maroon boots completed the look.

Kasumi ran her hands along the material, a pleased expression on her face as she felt it. It was a light cotton blend which may not have been the best for durability, however it suited her Quirk best.

Assuming they'd treated it to make sure it couldn't catch fire.

"Cotton, huh? What a strange choice." A voice behind her spoke and Kasumi turned to find Yaoyorozu watching her. Yaoyorozu immediately blushed, obviously realising her input could be taken poorly but Kasumi just grinned at her, not bothered in the slightest.

"Yeah! It's the material I'm most familiar with, which I kind of need when using my Quirk. Plus, it's pretty nice to move in. Wow, you look really good!"

She took a moment to admire Yaoyorozu's costume which was very revealing, but Kasumi thought she looked fantastic. She thought all the girl's costumes were pretty cool as they all turned to listen in on the conversation.

"Yes… I also needed to design my costume to suit my Quirk style. May I ask why you needed a material you're familiar with?"

"Yeah, what's the deal with that Kasumi-chan?" Mina interjected.

"Oh! I can manipulate my own density, and I can also manipulate the density of things I touch. But I need to know it's structure to manipulate it." She told them easily, turning to her locker and taking out a protein bar that she stuck in a side pocket of her costume for later. She wasn't sure how long they'd be out there and the last thing she needed was to get hungry. "Since I'm so familiar with cotton, it's become second nature – like muscle memory – for me to manipulate it as well when I change my body. That way I don't shift through it and…" Kasumi trailed off with a suggestive grin and it was clear the girls had picked up on it.

Luckily, since Kasumi struggled to activate her Quirk over her entire body, it usually meant her clothes caught on some part of her. But the few times when she'd been too young to understand the structure of her clothing, yet powerful enough to shift her entire upper body, it hadn't ended… elegantly.

Kasumi wasn't that bothered by it. But even when they'd been in early elementary school, Eijiro had been very protective about people seeing her and would always rush and cover her, shouting at people to avert their eyes.

She loved that boy.

"You need to know the structure of objects? Interesting." Yaoyorozu replied and Kasumi noticed her eyes light up thoughtfully.

"Yeah? My boots are specially designed as well!" Mina exclaimed, also lifting her foot to show them small holes set along the sole of it. She was obviously also excited about her costume. "It's so I can secrete acid through them. It helps me with mobility!"

"That's so cool!" Hagakure interjected, bouncing up and down enthusiastically. Kasumi noted that Hagakure's costume was apparently no costume at all. She grinned in amusement.

 _So cool._

"We should get going, we don't want to leave All Might waiting." Uraraka commented, twisting her fingers anxiously. Kasumi could tell she was eager to see what their training entailed.

"Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

They found the boys gathered outside the changerooms, obviously waiting to collectively walk over to the battle grounds. As soon as Kasumi saw her brother she grinned, waving at him before rushing over to him.

"Ei!"

"'Sumi! Look how manly I look!" Eijiro immediately exclaimed and Kasumi laughed as she grinned at her brother, offering him a fist bump.

"So manly!"

"Hey, you guys have matching hero costumes! That's really cool!" Kaminari spoke up, grinning at them and Kasumi and EIjiro exchanged another excited look.

Eijiro's was different to Kasumi's, his top was basically non-existent, exposing his abdomen with shoulder guards the only distinguishing feature, and the pants he wore were black, paired with red for the rest of his outfit. He also had a faceguard that he thought looked very manly but wasn't Kasumi's style, and the belt buckle he wore was a lot larger than Kasumi's. However, Kasumi thought they balanced out pretty well.

"Yeah! We're going to open our own hero agency one day!" Eijiro told him excitedly and several other class members turned to look.

"We're going to be the number one hero duo in a few years!" Kasumi announced determinedly and she exchanged another fist bump with her brother.

"That's really cool! I think you guys could do it." Sero replied, grinning at them and Kasumi brightened further.

"Thanks, Sero-kun!"

"We should leave. We're keeping All Might-sensei waiting." A voice announced and Kasumi turned to find Tokoyami with his head down and looking rather uninterested. The class nodded, before making their way towards the battle grounds.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kasumi found herself standing in a wide semi-circle with the rest of her class as they waited for the first match to begin. Bakugo and Iida were versing Uraraka and Midoriya. Kasumi had found herself teamed up with Hagakure, and she wasn't sure who they were versing but she didn't particularly care either way, she was just anxious to begin.

She watched the screens in front of them, her eyes falling on Bakugo's hero outfit. It was intimidating to say the least, and Kasumi thought it was a bit over the top. However, when she compared it to her brother's outfit she could hardly say anything. Plus, he did look cool, she admitted.

But she still wasn't sure about his personality.

When the match began, the class stood in silence, watching the screens for signs of movement. Her brother had a grin on his face beside her as he watched the screens in anticipation.

"Who do you think will win?" She asked him and Eijiro's face grew contemplative.

"I don't know. Bakugo-kun's really strong! But you saw Midoriya-kun yesterday, he's pretty good too."

"I think Bakugo-kun and Iida-kun will win!" Mina interjected from beside them with an excited expression. "Iida-kun is so fast!"

"Yeah, but Bakugo might not work well with him." Sero put in, walking over to them with his helmet under his arm. "We all saw them meet yesterday morning."

Kasumi hummed in agreement, watching the screens. She had no idea what would happen. "Bakugo _did_ come first in the entrance exam for a reason." She admitted, watching him stretching on the screen and Eijiro shot her an approving look.

 _Hey, I'm trying not to be biased, okay!_ She thought at her brother, half hoping he could hear her thoughts, but Eijiro knew her well enough to understand her from her expression and grinned at her through his costume's face gear.

"Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D! Start!" All Might announced and Kasumi felt a grin form on her face, ignoring the small ball of nerves forming in her stomach.

She waited anxiously for the action to begin, and when it started with a large explosion as Bakugo snuck up on Midoriya and Uraraka, Kasumi's eyes widened in surprise as the class gasped in shock.

"Bakugo, that's cheating!" Eijiro announced angrily as he watched the screen. "A surprise attack isn't manly at all!"

"I thought it was cool!" Kasumi acknowledged with a grin, eyes glued to the screen.

"A surprise attack is a strategy, too. They're in the middle of a real battle right now." All Might informed them, and Kasumi zoned out of what her classmates were saying as the fight truly began.

Kasumi watched in surprise as Midoriya got the upper hand on Bakugo, managing to predict and dodge his attacks. He moved so quickly, but she hadn't even seen him use his Quirk as he battled! However, the lead didn't seem to last long as suddenly Bakugo was leading the fight.

She wasn't sure if it felt like she was watching the fight in slow-motion or super-speed. Sections were blurring together as she watched the two of them.

Bakugo was relentless. She watched the screen where it zoomed up on his face. He looked furious as he continued to hunt down his opponent, obviously shouting unheard words along the way.

He was also clearly half-crazed, she thought to herself as she watched him use his gauntlets against Midoriya.

"To design a storage system for his Quirk so he can use it in times of need is impressive. But as an offensive tool in training… I'm not sure this is appropriate." Kasumi heard Yaoyorozu speak from somewhere near her and she nodded her head in agreement. She didn't understand how the gauntlet he wore worked, but it sounded smart. But he was using it against a classmate! What made him so angry?

"Uraraka-san said they were classmates in middle school. I don't think Bakugo-kun likes Midoriya-kun much." Tsuyu croaked and Kasumi turned to look at her in surprise. They went to school together?

Wow, Bakugo really did hate Midoriya.

She had to admit though as she watched the fight. Bakugo was talented. She heard her classmates vaguely talking about his techniques as she watched the fight. But how far was he going to go? This is why she wasn't sure about him.

"Ei, look at him!" Kasumi half-whispered to her brother, watching the screens.

"He looks like he's trying to kill him, 'Sumi!" Eijiro whispered back her, watching the screen in shock. "Shouldn't All Might-sensei stop them?"

"Yeah! All Might-sensei! Bakugo's crazy, shouldn't you stop the fight?"

"Young Bakugo is fighting aggressively, but he has shown restraint from causing serious damage to his opponent. However, if this does escalate, I will intervene." All Might told them firmly and Kasumi's eyes moved to the screen where they narrowed over Bakugo's form. So, he'd been careful not to hurt Midoriya too much?

It certainly didn't look like it. But Kasumi trusted the number one hero's judgement, so she watched the fight with a gaping mouth.

When it was all said and done, Kasumi watched the damage open-mouthed. This wasn't what she'd expected. It was the first day! She glanced at her brother for reassurance, and found him just as stunned as he stared at the screens.

"What the heck? The losers are practically uninjured… and the winners are on the ground…"

"They lost the battle, but won the war, huh?" Tokoyami commented as everyone stared at the screen in shock.

"This is training, though." Tsuyu commented and Kasumi nodded dumbly. She really hoped that her fight wasn't going to end like this…

Her fight!

The reminder that she would be fighting brought Kasumi out of her shock and she turned to where All Might was standing. "Sir, how long will we have to wait until we start the next round? Do we need to contact Recovery Girl?" She asked him quickly and All Might glanced at her.

"I will go and assess the students, and contact Recovery Girl if needed! Until then, sit tight, students. I will be back!" All Might informed them before he shot from the room and Class 1-A stared after him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found Kasumi watching as All Might prepared to choose the next two teams and the room was alive with nerves after the first fight that they'd witnessed. Kasumi could feel the anxious feeling creeping up on her but she pushed it away firmly. She didn't have time for that! She wanted to fight!

"Match two! Duo B are the heroes! Duo I are the villains!" All Might announced, holding up two balls and Kasumi turned to Hagakure with a wide grin, trying to force herself to remain optimistic about this.

"Let's go Hagakure-san!" She exclaimed and Hagakure bounced towards her.

"Yes, I'm so excited! And nervous… but excited!"

The two girls chatted animatedly on the way to their building, getting to know each other slightly better, and their conversation didn't pause until they had reached the weapon and All Might informed them that they had five minutes to prepare and brainstorm.

"Kasumi-chan," Hagakure – or Toru-chan, as she'd told her – started, attracting the black-haired girl's attention from where she had begun stretching. "I'm going to get serious! I'll take off my gloves and boots, too!"

"Awesome thinking, Toru-chan!" Kasumi enthused immediately, jumping up from position on the floor where she'd been warming up. "If you sneak up on them, we can capture them before they even get close to the bomb! I'll hang back and when the time is right, signal me and I can cause a distraction!"

Kasumi grinned at the invisible girl and she saw the receiver in her ear nod in agreement before the gloves and boots were entirely off, and Kasumi lost track of her movements, following the small black device instead. It was such a cool Quirk, she thought to herself.

"Sure! I'll go downstairs to track them and see if I can find out their plan, and then I'll relay a message to you. I'll keep the receiver in for now and let you know when I'm going to take it out!"

"Okay, cool!" Kasumi responded with a grin as she continued her stretches.

If Toru could get an idea of their plan, Kasumi could distract them so that she could capture them. Maybe she'd even take one down by herself! They were up against Todoroki and Shoji, who both had pretty neat Quirks, and were both very strong, but Kasumi was excited to see how she managed up against them.

A few minutes later, she heard All Might's voice announce over the speakers that the match was beginning and Kasumi grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

 _It was time!_

She waited, quite impatiently, if she admitted to herself, for Toru to get in contact with her. However, the plan was cut short when a freezing cold breeze filled the hallway and Kasumi heard a strange crackling noise.

Was that ice?

Her question was answered when she noticed the sheet of ice spreading quickly across the floor towards her. She went to leap back, away from the spreading cold but it was too late as it encased her boots.

Todoroki's ice Quirk! How could he control it so well? It moved so fast!

"Shit. Fuck! _Damn_!" Kasumi cursed to herself, leaning down to yank her feet out of her boots, but the ice crept up her legs further, almost reaching her knees and sealing her legs in completely.

 _Shit._

He'd encased the entire building and trapped her in seconds! Kasumi had half a moment of panic before she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. He thought he'd captured her entirely. Perhaps he hadn't paid as much attention to his classmates in the Quirk Apprehension Test yesterday as he should have.

"K-Kasumi-chan! I'm stuck! I can't move! Oww!" Toru's chattering voice came through her earpiece and Kasumi's grin faded slightly, realising her teammate had been captured.

"Toru-chan! Are you okay? Where are you?" She asked quickly, her eyes on the doorway that was also surrounded by a thin layer of ice.

"Y-yeah! I'm on the other side of the building and I can hear someone coming. But I c-can't move! I'm sorry! I'm stuck!"

Kasumi was alone.

 _Shit_ , she thought to herself. Her teammate was captured and if they were already coming, she couldn't go and release her from the ice. She had to do this by herself.

But she did have her one advantage. Since it wasn't helpful for most of the tests yesterday, it seemed that Todoroki had not seen her using her Quirk. He didn't know that she could get out of this.

Kasumi grinned to herself. "It's fine, Toru-chan! Try to get out, but I've got this!" She told her determinedly, not moving from her 'ice prison'. If she wanted to win this, she needed the element of surprise.

Toru gave a reply of affirmation, before everything descended into an eerie silence as Kasumi stood waiting. Eventually, she heard the crunch of ice as someone approached.

Todoroki was alone?

The sound of his footsteps slowly approaching was the only noise in the room, before he rounded the corner of the doorway. She met his eyes for a moment before he looked away, observing the room.

He sure was confident that he'd taken care of her.

"You can try and move if you want, but the ice is pretty tight around your legs so you'll just hurt yourself. I wouldn't consider it worth the trouble." He stated as he crossed the room towards her, sending her another brief glance before his eyes locked on the target behind her.

Kasumi didn't reply, just watched him as he drew closer, barely focused on her.

Soon.

 _Soon._

 _Now!_

As Todoroki drew level with her, Kasumi shifted her legs, lowering the density and pulling them out of their ice prison as she took a step back. She gave a battle cry as she swung her leg up and around at Todoroki.

Todoroki jumped back in surprise, clearly not expecting it, and his eyes flashing to hers before he put his foot down and ice shot at her, encasing her again, this time up to the waist.

Kasumi's fierce grin shifted into a small grimace as she noted her next problem. He sure could use his ice quickly and easily. But she just needed to get a hit in.

She shifted through the ice again, hardening her arm as she swung at him but he dodged easily, before shooting ice at her.

 _He was so good!_ She thought and swore to herself as she realised that she couldn't keep density shifting her body this much - it was going to drain her quickly. When he next encased her with ice, taking a step back as well to keep out of her reach, she hesitated.

Using her Quirk to shift large parts of her body for long periods of time didn't work well for her endurance, especially if she was shifting it both ways. The ice he'd sent at her this time reached nearly her chest and Kasumi grinned as another idea formed in her mind.

She placed her hand on the ice containing her, manipulating its density and watched as the ice broke, before it crashed down around her, reduced to water. Todoroki's eyes widened again before they narrowed in a calculating look as the ice tower he'd trapped her in transformed into water in an instant. The water lapped at their knees as it receded and Kasumi found herself soaked.

"Nice try, Todoroki-kun! But you're going to have to try better than that!"

She launched herself at him again, grinning widely, and Todoroki dodged as she missed him, twisting on his foot to keep her in front of him. "Okay." He told her in a quiet voice, before he reached out, wrapping his hand around her upper arm.

Kasumi felt the ice creep across her skin quicker than she could respond to it and before she even knew what was happening, she was stuck in place. Ice covered her almost entirely and she found she couldn't move. Her arms stuck out from her body and her hands were out of reach of any ice.

 _Shit._

She tried to shift through the ice, but it covered her from wrist to floor. Despite the very short battle, she was too drained to shift that much of her body.

He'd beaten her in a matter of seconds, despite her surprise advantage. She should have thought her plan through more!

"Sorry, you took me by surprise there. I didn't understand how your Quirk worked, but it doesn't matter. My Quirk is more adaptive than yours." Todoroki stated, walking towards the weapon and Kasumi watched as he placed his left hand on it.

"Hero team wins!"

 _Damn._

Kasumi frowned in annoyance for a moment, disappointed with herself for losing. She always rushed, she should have come up with a better plan! However, Kasumi felt her mouth gape in surprise when Todoroki began to blast heat with his left hand, defrosting the building. She felt the ice that encased her begin to melt and shook her head to clear it of the shock. He could use heat as well as ice?

"That's so cool! You have a really strong Quirk, Todoroki-kun!" Kasumi exclaimed, grinning at the boy in excitement. Her defeat felt inconsequential in light of how strong he was. Todoroki tensed momentarily but didn't respond except for nodding at her in acknowledgement. Apparently, he wasn't interested in making friends, but Kasumi watched him in admiration. He had such a strong Quirk!

She felt a shiver wrack her body and realised from her earlier actions she'd essentially drenched herself in cold water. Now her new hero costume was soaked and bitterly cold. Todoroki glanced at her as he walked past her towards the door.

"You should probably change. I'd dry your costume myself, however it'd likely just catch fire." He told her plainly as he made his way out the door.

"Oh no, don't worry about that! My costume's supposed to be flame-retardant!" Kasumi told him with a grin, skipping over to walk beside him as they made their way out of the building.

Kasumi heard Toru further up ahead, making her way towards them. Todoroki didn't bother looking at her as he began walking toward the stairs, Kasumi trailing after him.

"You're really good at controlling your Quirk! The way you covered the entire building in your ice was awesome! But I figured you probably didn't realise what my Quirk was. I thought I had you for a minute! Oh well, next time hey, Todoroki-kun?" Kasumi said with a grin and Todoroki glanced at her with a blank expression before he gave a small nod of acknowledgement and kept walking.

Kasumi paused to wait for Toru, but watched him leave.

He was just as quiet as yesterday. Apparently, he was pretty focused on becoming a hero. Kasumi's grin widened, despite the fact that Todoroki had showed no interest in making conversation. He'd beaten her fair and square, and he hadn't been rude.

She was going to become friends with Todoroki. She just knew it.

Toru arrived next to Kasumi, talking breathlessly about the match and what she'd seen and heard and Kasumi just grinned. She may have lost, but at least she'd been able to use her Quirk well. She was pretty content with it.

* * *

When they returned to the rest of the class, All Might unsurprisingly announced that Todoroki was the MVP of the match, his only negative comment being that Todoroki needed to take note of his opponents Quirk's. Kasumi had grinned at that from her place beside her brother.

The moment she'd gotten back Eijiro had ran up to her, exclaiming excitedly about how cool she'd been and that she almost had him! She'd grinned back but before she could say anything her brother had started fretting over her costume.

"You're soaked, 'Sumi! What the heck? You're going to catch a cold and if you pass it to me I'm going to be so peeved!"

"Oh relax, it's fine! I'll get changed after I eat something." She told him with a grin, she moved to pull her protein bar out of her costume pocket but stopped when Eijiro's hand held one up in front of her. She blinked in surprise at it, looking at her brother and Eijiro's cheeks turned slightly pink as he held it.

"I made sure there were pockets in my costume so I could store food for you. Of course, I'm going to eat it if I'm hungry too, but-"

"Aww! Ei, you're such a softie!" Kasumi exclaimed, her smile pulling so wide it hurt her cheeks as she looked at her brother. She took the bar from his hands quickly, feeling the niggling of hunger beginning.

"Hey, I'm protecting the rest of the class from you! This is me being a hero!" He objected and Kasumi laughed. She wanted to hug him but knew he wouldn't appreciate getting wet so she settled with an affectionate gentle punch to the arm.

"This is why you're the best twin ever, Ei!"

Eijiro was spared responding by All Might announcing the next two teams to be competing, which happened to be Eijiro and Sero, along with Tsuyu and Tokoyami. Kasumi immediately made the decision that she could live with her wet clothes for a few minutes longer to watch her brother, but All Might insisted that she would be back in time to watch it if she hurried.

Kasumi had grinned, giving her brother a bright wave before she bolted out the door to get changed.

She returned just in time to watch her brother lose, which was a bit anti-climactic but Eijiro had seemed pumped from the fight anyway. Unfortunately, since he'd been paired against two students who had long range Quirks, it was quite easy for them to get to the weapon. But his loss had only made him more pumped to try harder in the next training.

The rest of the class seemed to go quite quickly as the battles continued, and when they finally finished for the day, Kasumi and Eijiro were exhausted, but satisfied.

They stuck around after class for Midoriya to get back, just because Eijiro wanted to introduce himself properly and Kasumi was contemplating making another effort to befriend Todoroki. However, she found herself unsuccessful when the boy with the red and white hair left immediately after class.

She'd get him next time.

When Kasumi and Eijiro finally left for the day, they were both quiet as they made their way home. Too fatigued from their first hero training to bother making conversation with each other. It wasn't until they were leaving the train near their house that they broke the silence.

"You know, maybe you were right about Bakugo-kun." Eijiro said with a small frown on his face and Kasumi whipped around to face him, slapping him on the arm in quick succession as she stared him down.

"I told you! He's an ass-!"

"Hey, hey! Quit it! It's annoying!" Eijiro pulled back from his sister, his arm softening back to normal from where he'd hardened it against her repeated blows. "Yeah, you were right. He was really violent today… maybe we don't want to be-"

"Nope! Nuh-uh! You said give him a week, we're giving him a week. Now you have to deal with it too." Kasumi sent her brother a shit-eating grin as she turned away from him, making her way out of the train station. Besides, her subconscious curiosity about the spikey-haired boy had grown after watching him that afternoon. Eijiro paused for a moment, staring at her back with a baffled expression before he followed her.

"Fine! You know what? I will! I'm going to be friends with _everyone_ in this class!" He shook his fist at her and she turned to look at him, a slightly evil grin still in place.

"You know, they say people who make an effort to be friendly with everyone are overcompensating for someth-"

"Eurgh, 'Sumi stop! Why you gotta be like this?" He complained, frowning at her.

Kasumi let out a small laugh, turning back so that she could throw an arm around her brother's shoulder, pulling him into her side in an affectionate motion that he easily followed, wrapping his own arm around her. It was slightly difficult since he was taller, but that hadn't stopped them before and it wouldn't stop them now.

"Fine, fine! I'm sorry! Tell you what, I'll give you a handicap in Mario Kart tonight. That way you can-"

"No way, I'm not falling for that again! It's your turn to do the dishes, a _nd_ I'm taking the leftovers!"

Eijiro bumped against her in a fond gesture and Kasumi merely laughed.

"I need a good stretch after today, are you joining me for yoga tonight?"

"…yeah."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!**

 **Notes about this chapter in particular:**

 **Kasumi replaced Ojiro's spot as Hagakure's teammate because Kasumi's excitement led to her basically pushing in front of Ojiro. So, in the draw, she picked the team that he would have essentially.**

 **The reason Kasumi admires Todoroki yet not Bakugo is because he's not rude like Bakugo, he's just uninterested in making friends. He even apologised for kicking her (and Ojiro's) ass so thoroughly.**

 **I assume that because they're in the hero track, they go into less depth with most other subjects in high school, only covering the basics. Hence: they just do Science, and not separate subjects like Chemistry, Physics, etc.**

 **Another note for those that consider the similarities between Kasumi and Mirio's Quirks, Kasumi is _density-shifting_ , while Mirio is _permeation_. So, there are differences in how they work. **

**Now the more detailed notes from comments/reviews:**

 **Yes, I did base her Quirk on Seth from Race to Witch Mountain, however, there are some differences, mainly to give her more growth as the story progresses.**

 **At the moment, I don't have a definitive update schedule sorry, just because life gets in the way and I'd rather not disappoint you guys with waiting for a chapter on a Monday only for me to get busy and not upload it until Thursday. But you're looking at a chapter every week (or two).**

 **Yes, Kasumi is a powerful character. However, if you were to actually go into it, I don't really think she's more powerful than most of the other students in 1-A. Not even including the particularly powerful characters like Midoriya, Bakugo, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Iida, you also have Shoji (who can literally give himself like thirty arms if he chose to and essentially has the strength of Sato), Tokoyami (who has an extremely powerful sentient being living inside of him), Uraraka (who can essentially lift trucks, people, etc. all good for hero work), and Koda (who can ask basically _any_ animal to do his bidding). **

**And then there's her brother, Eijiro, who can become basically indestructible for periods of time. I agree that she's powerful, but she's not anything crazy, probably only a bit stronger than her brother due to her limitations (which will be seen as the story progresses). Plus, I feel it would be unrealistic of Bakugo to fall for someone who's Quirk he deems weak. They need to earn his respect in some way before he truly appreciates them.**

 **Also, with the comparison to Mirio, it's stated in the manga that it's not Mirio's Quirk that's made him one of the most powerful students at U.A., it's actually how he utilizes it, which will be another aspect of Kasumi's growth through the story. But the similarities and differences between their Quirks will be brought up in a future chapter more in-depth than what's been mentioned because I plan on introducing him early (without story line spoilers for those who don't read the manga), so you can check it out yourself. :)**

 **As for her personality, she does have a very confident, extroverted personality. That's related to who she is as a character where she has a very strong mindset (she's confident in her physical abilities and her ability to make friends). However, that's not always a good thing. It's similar to her brother, as seen quite frequently, where she doesn't think things through entirely before acting, just going with her gut. There are further differences with their personality (she's more mischievous, relating to her decision to rile up Bakugo), and she can be very stubborn, but you'll hopefully come to understand these things as the story progresses. :)**

 **Sorry if that was a bit long-winded, I just wanted to explain my reasoning for it all and give people an idea. Hopefully in future chapters I won't be writing an essay explaining the less noticeable aspects of Kasumi and the story lol.**

 **Thank you for all the support so far guys! I really appreciate it! Please continue to let me know your thoughts! :D**

 **Next Chapter: Class Representative!**


End file.
